Need vs Want
by monetfun
Summary: Addison needs to figure out what she needs vs. what she wants and if what she needs and what she wants are one in the same. One shot but maybe more. Addisex. Rated T but maybe changed to M if I get good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Pairing: Addison and Alex

Summary: This takes place at the end of "Wishin' and Hopin'"

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy the genius Shonda Rhimes does

* * *

Here she was screwing Mark Sloane for the-well she didn't how many times she had screwed him since he came to Seattle. But here she was screwing him again. This time was different. She didn't like Mark nor was she particularly attracted to him any more. Don't get me wrong he was hot and he was very good at doing what he was doing right now. She wouldn't be screwing him if he wasn't good at it.

No this time she had an itch to scratch and he was so easy to get into the sack. Every other time she was with him she was at least thinking about him. This time she wasn't thinking about him, but rather she was screwing Mark while having very inappropriate and frankly unprofessional thoughts about her intern Alex Karev.

See she was admitting it. She wanted to really be screwing Alex Karev, but wait she wouldn't call it screwing if it were Alex. It would have to be called sex not screwing or any other expletive used to describe sex. Sure the first time might me fast and hard, but after the initial act and the edge had been taken off. She was sure that it would be different with him. She didn't know why she thought that. Maybe it was the things that he would say to her out of no where and were what was making her change her mind about him.

Yes she would admit that he was cocky and that he reminded her of a young Mark, but he was also different. It had to be the way he could soften up with a patient especially the babies, but only when he thought no one was looking. Or the way he purposefully gave Mark a vanilla latte, because Mark was rude to her. She didn't know when it had started that he went from an annoying, cocky intern she couldn't stand to some one she really wanted to get to know and not just as a friend.

So here she found herself screwing Mark again, but this time she wished that it was Alex who was there instead. Not screwing her like Mark was. She was only doing this to relieve some of her sexual frustration having to do with Alex. No she wished it were Alex here making love to her and not screwing her. Wait did she just think the word love. She needed to back up and stop thinking about making love. It was way too soon for that, or maybe it wasn't.

It was too early for that right now. She had no idea what to do about her feelings for Alex or even if they would be reciprocated. I mean she had kissed him and he had kissed back, but then in the linen closet he had said that he wasn't attracted to her. Then all day today they had been having major eye sex with each other and she knew it wasn't just her who was engaging in the eye sex. Alex was certainly giving it back to her. I mean when she had seen him in the clinic with that black shirt. Let's just say she was glad that she had had that oxygen mask on or else she would have been in trouble.

It was that damned eye sex that had led her to where she was now. It had left her hot and bothered and she had needed away to release her sexual urges. So that was why she found herself currently screwing Mark. Don't get me wrong it is good screwing and I have just had the most amazing orgasm, but only because she had wished it was Alex giving her that orgasm.

She knew she had to deal with her feelings for Alex and she knew that it shouldn't be by screwing Mark. So she decided from now on there would be no screwing of Mark no matter how sexually frustrated she was. One thing she knew for certain she was going to get Karev into either her bed or his within the next week no matter what it took. After that they could go from there. She wasn't sure if she saw Alex as being anything more than some one she really wanted to have sex with. She was pretty sure it was more than that for her, but she wasn't sure if it was for Alex. She knew for certain that he wanted the sex just as much as she did, but beyond that she had no idea and she didn't want to get hurt. So she would get him in the sack and then go from there. She didn't care how unprofessional it was right now. All she knew was that she needed Alex and it needed to be soon, or else she didn't know what she was going to do.

She knew that she needed a plan and she needed it right away.

* * *

A/N: I am not sure if this is going to be a one shot or if there will be more. That depends on whether people like it and if they review. I will be up front with you all I am in college and I have a hard time getting new chapters done. So if you guys want updates then you need to review, because encouragement does wonders for writer's block. This is my first GA fic so be kind. Please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Addison and Alex

Summary: Addison gets some help with her plan

Disclaimer: I do not own, but I wish I did. If I did there would be a whole lot more Addisex on TV.

* * *

She had to make a plan on how she was going to get Karev into bed with her, and she knew just the person to help her.

She walked into the hospital on mission to find her best friend here, Callie. She looked at the OR board to find out that she was in surgery and wouldn't be out for another 3 hours. She was going to have to wait until lunch time to get together with Callie.

She had a C-section in 30 minutes and she knew that Alex would want to scrub in. She went to go find Bailey so she could get Alex assigned to her for the day.

'Miranda, I want Karev assigned to me today."

"He is all yours. Do what you want with him. You can find him in the locker room."

Addison walked over to the locker room to go find Alex.

"Karev, I have a C-section in 25 minutes. Are you going to scrub in? If you don't I have a nice pile of charts or the pit might need someone."

"No, no, I will scrub in."

"Okay the patient, Mrs. Green, is in 4215. I need you to go prep her for surgery and I will be there in 15 minutes to check up on her and get her to surgery."

She could have gone with Alex and a nurse could have prepped the patient, but Addison needed some time to herself to get mentally ready to have to be in surgery with Alex. She didn't have a plan yet and she owed it to her patient to be prepared. So she wouldn't get flustered when she was around Alex. She needed to find Callie soon so she could figure out her plan. She couldn't handle things the way they were now and she needed to do something about it.

The surgery had gone well and she was proud of herself and the way she had handled herself around Alex. She had sent him off to lunch and now she was on a mission to find Callie and get help with her plan.

She found Callie down in the cafeteria and she was glad that George wasn't there. She was happy for her friend and she didn't want to interrupt anything between them.

Addison sat down at Callie's table.

"Callie, I need a favor and I need you not to tell anyone about it which also includes George."

"Okay. So what is it that you need me to help you with?"

"Well you remember when you caught me looking at Alex Karev."

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on between the two of you."

"Yes there is, but not enough is going on for my taste. I need your help in forming a plan."

"A plan? What sort of plan are you talking about?"

"Well, I need your help in getting Karev into bed with me. We have almost kissed, we have kissed, we have had more moments than I can count, and we are having eye sex all the time. It is the eye sex that is killing me. I even resorted to sleeping with Mark to help take the edge off. I need Karev and I need it to happen before the week is up, or I am libel to jump him in a supply closet or on-call room. Don't get me wrong that would be great, but I want it to be more than just mindless sex at the hospital."

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting from you, but hey if it makes you happy than I am all for it. So, you said you don't want it to be mindless sex which rules out getting drunk at Joe's, and then having sex. This is tough."

"You see what I mean. This is why I need your help. Short of asking him to have sex with me I have no idea what to do."

"This takes some thinking. Why don't I think on it for the rest of today? George is on-call tonight, so why don't we meet at Joe's for drinks tonight and we can talk about it there. I am off at 7:00. What time are you off?"

"I should be out of surgery by 7:30. How about I meet you there at about 8:00. Now all I have to do is make it through the day working with Alex."

"As long as you don't jump him I think you will be able to handle it. I promise we will have a plan by the end of the night and you will be having some very hot sex with your very own intern."

* * *

A/N: So I am not sure what the plan is going to be, so if any of you have any suggestions that would be great. I also want to know if you guys want the rating changed to M when I get to the sex scene. So just let me know what you guys want. I want to thank you for all the reviews. I had no idea that so many people would like my story. I hope you like this chapter and as always please review. The more you review the faster I get updates up. 


End file.
